1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a charge transfer device, and more specifically, to an output circuit for a charge transfer device including an electrically floating diffusion at a substrate surface.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, charge transfer devices having a buried channel have comprised an output circuit requiring a high voltage for a reading of a transferred charge. On the other hand, most of the present systems are of a 5 V voltage supply type, and therefore, have a pumping-up circuit for generating a high voltage and a DC clamp circuit receiving the generated high voltage for supplying a calibrated high voltage to the output circuit for the charge transfer device. However, since the charge transfer devices inevitably have dispersion or variation in manufacture, for example, a potential of a channel under a reset gate also has dispersion or variation. In order to compensate the dispersion or variation of the channel potential, it has been necessary to make a complicated adjustment for a reset pulse voltage.